Tristes soledad Slash
by Ale-Hoku
Summary: Deadpool y Spiderman tienen una hija… Esperen, ¿una hija?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?. Alejandra es común, pero sus padres son dos grandes súper humanos. ¿Qué les depara el destino a estos tres? :D esta historia tendra centrada a la pareja de DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que lean este Finc, yo amo la pareja que hacen Wade y Peter, por eso este **

**finc se centrara mucho en esta pareja, claro también en la hija de ellos, pronto hare un **

**Dibujo de Alejandra y lo subiré a mi cuenta de DA, el link esta en mi perfil, espero les guste **

**Mi finc.**

**Me inspire mucho en un finc que leí hace un tiempo :D me encanto, si desean leer se llama, **

**Destinos entre lazados por un mismo pasado por Pamsidhee, de la página Amor Yaoi, incluso**

**Su Finc no está terminado u.u**

**:D Disfruten del Finc, por favor no me insulten, si no les gusta simplemente ya no lo lean.**

Capítulo 1

¿Alejandra?

Bueno, por donde empezar -por el principio sería bueno- cierto. Mi nombre es Alejandra.

Mi padre se llama Wede Willson, algunos lo conocen como el mercenario Deadpool.

ºun día nubladoº

-Buenos días- una chica de cabello negro, y piel blanca sale de su habitación

-Buenos días querida- un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, cocinando

-Papa ¿has visto mi camisa blanca?- un chico [no tan joven] de cabello castaño, tiene una apariencia parecida a la chica.

-Pensé que estaba en tu armario- le dice el rubio

-No la encuentro, debía encontrarme con papa en media hora, en la oficina y se me hace tarde- le contesta molesto

-Papi, tu camisa la tienes en la mano- le dice la chica al castaño

-¿qué?- mira su mano, y justamente la tenía sosteniendo junto a otras, debió tomarla sin darse cuenta, con mucha prisa sale corriendo a su habitación.

-Papi está muy nervioso- dice la morena, mientras apoya sus brazos en la mesa de la cocina y se sienta.

-Ni que lo digas, últimamente, Tony le presiona mucho con el trabajo- dice el rubio dejando un plato con hot cakes frente a la morena

-gracias por el desayuno, abuelo Steve- empiezan a comer y platicar.

ºMás tarde, en la calleº

La chica caminaba, con por la acera, vestida con una falda negra y medias oscuras, una blusa de mangas largas, convers negros y una bufanda de color blanco y azul. No prestaba mucha atención, pero sabía qué camino tomar y cuando detenerse o cambiar de dirección, solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, en donde solía llamar mucho la atención debido a su lindo cuerpo y rostro de niña.

-¡Ale!- un grito la detiene y al voltear hacia atrás, logra ver como un chico con pinta de un tipo

"chico problemas" se acerca a el.

-oh... Esteban, llegaste temprano hoy- responde la morena-

-sí, lo que pasa es que quería verte antes que los chicos- con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Esteban, ya habíamos hablado acerca de eso- decaí un poco

-tranquila, ya lo sé- muchos chicos siguen a Alejandra, no solo por su hermosa apariencia, si no también por ser quien es, incluso sus amigos han intentado invitarla a salir pero ella siempre los rechaza- Es por lo del concierto-

-Lo aprobaron (?)- con cierta duda

-al parecer sí, pero quieren una muestra antes-se rasca la cabeza-

-pues, que tal si lo hacemos en el estudio-

-quieren que sea pública, Ale- responde con cierto tono de angustia

-Enserio... bueno... ¿tienes algún ligar planeado?-

-Podemos darlo en el parque, no sería tan malo, además es el único seguro, ya sabes, donde tu padre no te vea.

-es cierto...-piensa un poco- Muy buena idea- lo dice con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas se ponen algo rosadas

-ah- se sonroja- sí, ya sabes siempre las tengo

-je, claro, bueno vamos, no podemos estar todo el rato aquí hablando- camina hacia la entrada al edificio, seguida por Estaban, un chico delgado de cabello negro y ojos de color café, piel de tés blanca.

En la torre Stark

Peter discutía con Steve, acerca de la pequeña charla que tuvo con su nieta en la mañana. Tony, al parecer no prestaba mucha atención a ello, ya que probaba uno de sus nuevos "juguetes"

-Papa, por favor, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?- Peter no quería aceptar lo que Steve le decía

-Ya sé que se escucha un tanto, irreal, pero es algo que me preocupa- Steve parecia preocupado

-ella no tiene ningún poder, lo sabes, tú la acompañas a los exámenes médicos que SHIELD le hizo- tratando de convencer a Steve y al también

-también recuerda que los exámenes decían "Su cuerpo es muy frágil para desarrollar habilidades sobre humanas"- suena más convencido- Tu lo dijiste, ella ya no es una niña, que tal si desarrolla alguna enfermedad o algo así-

-También, podría desarrollar habilidades como Peter- interrumpió Tony

-estas de su lado, cierto- suspira, sabiendo que sus padres, podrían tener razón.

-No puedo negar, que Steve podría tener razón, y que también tú la tengas- con un tono de superioridad- imagínate, a nuestra nieta en el papel de Pet, balanceándose entre los edificios, toda una diva-

-Tony, tomate esto enserio-decía Steve poniendo su mano el cara, decepcionado

- bueno, si lo pones así, estoy a favor de los dos, si ella tuviera algo, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, después de todo es más sincera que su padre- señala a Peter

-¡Por dios papa!- molesto, por la insinuación de Tony

-lo digo en serio, verdad Steve-

-No me quieras meter en eso-

-ahora soy el malo, vaya- camina de vuelta a su trabajo

-Papa- mira a Steve de nuevo-¿Te sentirías más tranquilo, si llevo a Ale a hacerse el examen médico de nuevo?-

-tal vez- cruza los brazos

-Entonces, la llevare mañana en la tarde, ¿te parece?

-sí...- parecía que estaba más tranquilo, de repente una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas

-Yo no fui- Un Tony cubierto de cenizas, deja caer lo que parecía ser la mano del traje de Iron Man.

°De regreso en la escuela°

Alejandra parecía más entretenida en la ventana que en las clases de Mate [después de todo, ¿A quien rayos les gusta eso?], de repente un avión de papel interrumpió su pequeño descanso, miro a su alrededor y vio como Esteban la saludaba, tomo el pequeño avión y lo abrió, era una partitura, empezó a escribir algo en otro trozo de papel, lo doblo, para formar un avión y lo lanzo justo hacia el lugar de Esteban, este lo tomo y miro, sonrió y voltio a verla y levanto su pulgar, ella solo sonrió y señalo, para que viera frente a él, se quedó con una expresión de duda y al voltear el profesor estaba frente a él.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde en los pasillos, Ale guardaba unas cosas para irse pronto a casa, pero Esteban llego para acompañarla, ella no creía lo perseverante que es, solo le sonrió y señalo a oreos dos chicos que llegaban, Estaban los miro y empezó a discutir con ello, uno de ellos era de piel morena y unos enormes ojos café, su cabello era castaño oscuro, su nombre es Alexy, el otro era muy parecido a Esteban excepto que él tenía unos de color verde, su nombre es Emanuel; discutían mientras caminaban junto a Ale.

ºLlegando a la torreº

-¿Papa? Ya llegue- Alejandra entre al piso buscando a su padre- que extraño, deberían ya estar aquí... ah Jervis

-sí, señorita- una voz le respondí, y una maquina parecida a una mano mecánicas se acerca con una bandeja llena de galletas y traía puesto un sombrero que decía bobo

-oh, el abuelo Tony te puso eso de nuevo- se acerca y se lo quita- Jervis, salieron, cierto

-surgieron ciertos problemas en la costa y han ido a ver- Jervis le responde

-vaya, nunca están cuando los necesito- Ale, toma la bandeja de galletas y las deja en la mesa

-Señorita-

-¿Que pasa?- volteo y vio una de las armaduras de Tony encendida

-Sus abuelos y su padre le desean Feliz cumpleaños-

-Tardaran en volver, ya me lo imaginaba, bueno, me dieron permiso para hacer una mini fiesta- camina y se sienta en el sofá

-lo siento, pero lo único que me dijeron fue eso- la armadura le da de nuevo las gallestas

-No quiero galletas Jervis, eh?-

-Son galletas de cumpleaños- las pone en la mesa de centro

-Bueno, está bien, las acepto... ¿Las hizo Steve?

-si- la armadura regresa a su sitio - pero fue el señor Tony pidió que las decorara asi-

-Qué cosas, je gracias Jervis- las galletas tienen letras que dice, Feliz Cumpleaños Ale- Buen provecho- toma una galleta y come una-más les vale darme un regalo bonito.

ºEl reloj marca las 3 amº

El gran hombre araña se balancea de edificio en edificio, cuando de repente se escuchó el grito de una mujer cerca, Spiderman no dudo en bajar al callejón de donde provenía el grito, cuando llego no pudo ver nada, al parecer solo había escuchado mal, algo agobiado, se dispuso a irse.

-ha pasado tiempo, Baby boy- una persona sale de entre las sombras

Peter voltea totalmente anonadado, y mira como la persona camina hacia su dirección, un sujeto más alto que el, con un traje negro y rojo.

-Wade… ¿En verdad eres tú?- pregunto con un poco de miedo a la respuesta

-Claro Baby boy, yo soy el único y poderoso Deadpool- haciendo una pose heroica

Totalmente sorprendido, se acerca lentamente - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- se detiene estado centímetros de Deapool –Pense que nunca te volvería a ver- se quita la máscara.

-oh my baby boy- extiende los brazos, atrapando al chico en ellos – no te pongas así, tu sabias que regresaría- dándole un tierno beso en la frente

Peter correspondiendo su abrazo, empieza a llorar- Eres un estúpido Wade Willson- levanta la mirada – ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntaba con una mirada entristecida

-amor, eso no se pregunta- abrazándolo, se levanta la máscara dejando ver unos hermoso labios, se acerca centímetros de la cara de Peter y le da un beso, que se va intensificando, sus lenguas se entrelazan, Peter pone sus brazos en el cuello del mercenario.

Deadpool, se aparta un poco de Peter para poder respirar –Yo también te extrañe, my baby boy- se dibuja una sonrisa -¿Cómo esta nuestra nena?-

Peter abre los ojos como platos y se separa –Ale, se me había olvidado-se pone la máscara -¿Vendrás conmigo?

-No puedo amor- sonríe y señala hacia otra dirección, Peter voltea y solo ve la oscuridad del callejón, cuando voltea a ver a Wade, él ya se había ido.

°De vuelta en la Torre Stark°

Alejandra dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala, la televisión está encendida y las luces de la habitación están completamente apagadas, lo único que se puede ver es la luz azul del televisor. Peter entra por la ventana de su habitación, al escuchar el sonido de la televisión encendida sale a ver y observa que Ale está durmiendo en el sofá; se acerca cuidadosa mente para no despertarla, la toma en brazos y la lleva a su habitación.

**Bueno :,D hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, tratare de tener el siguiente cap pronto, junto con el de la otra historia nwn. Síganme en Twitter ahí les avisare cuando publicare. Lamento mucho que no hubiera Hard u.u en otra capitulo si les pongo. También disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía.**

**:,D pasen a ver la historia de Pamsidhee**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?

La mañana ya había llegado y Alejandra despertaba de su sueño, al ver que estaba en su cama, se asustó un poco pensando que pudo alguien a ver entrado a la casa, se levantó y asomo la cabeza por la puerta buscando a alguien, pero al parecer el piso seguía solo, dio un gran suspiro y cerro la puerta de nuevo y entro al baño.

Peter salía del baño, con la toalla cubriendo sus partes, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la ventana, al voltear logro ver a Wade tocando el cristal. Con una expresión e terror se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, al hacer eso Deadpool entro rápidamente y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…- no pudo terminar la frase, Wade le había dado un tierno beso sobre los labios- Idiota, quítate la máscara- al decir esto extendió sus brazos para quitarle la máscara, el mercenario no lo contradijo y permitió que Peter continuara.

-No sé si haces eso, porque no te gusta que siempre este como el traje puesto, oooooo porque te excita mirarme- le decía mientras le sonreía, Peter no dijo nada, solo se ruborizo más – ¡la segundaaaaaa!- Se empezó a carcajear el mercenario.

-Ya cállate Wade, solo quería volver a ver tu rostro, después de todo han pasado ya 14 años- le lanzo una sonria y una leve risa, o abrazo del cuello y se limitó a susurrarle –Te extraño tanto- le besa el cuello.

- oh oh oh!- se sorprende por la reacción del castaño y lo abraza por la cintura –eres muy travieso my love- le da un cariñoso beso en la mejilla – pero aun no puedes hacerlo, no hasta que pueda ver a mi niña- lo toma por los hombros y la aparta un poco.

-¿Estás seguro?, no sueles ser así, ¿te sientes bien- dijo Peter con una expresión extrañado, al escuchar decir eso el mercenario, el cual solo sonrió y le quito la máscara de las manos.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero quiero ver a mi pequeña y decirle quien soy, antes de cogerme de nuevo a su madre- Puso na gran sonrisa, Peter se limitó a ponerse rojo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara- ¡AH!- se soba la nariz- eso me dolió demasiado, te has hecho más fuerte baby boy

°En la Cocina

Ale toma varias frutas y las comenzó a picar, las guardo en un recipiente que puso en su mochila, tomo una tostada con mermelada y camino a la salida

-Jervis, podrías decirle a los abuelos y a papa que llegare tarde hoy – tomo sus cosas junto con un estuche de guitarra- y emm por favor, no les digas que me lleve la guitarra

-Está bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado, lo más seguro es que lleguen en la madrugada- le dijo Jervis antes de que saliera.

Ale bajo por el elevador y saco de su mochila un reproductor MP3 y se puso los audífonos, la canción que empezó a reproducirse fue; Capital Cities - Safe And Sound. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se relajó lo más que pudo. No quería escuchar el ruido de la ciudad cuando saliera, estaba totalmente decepcionada.

°En el piso°

Peter empezó un conflicto con Wade, le gritaba sin parar distintas cosas, pero el mercenario no le hacía casa, parecía pensativo.

-Eres un imbécil Wade- suspiro, y se sentó en la cama

-Vamos amor, no estés enojado, lo siento- metimos la pata- si la metimos- Hablaba consigo mismo, y pensó de un momento a otro ya tenía una idea- my love

-Alejandra, hoy es su cumpleaños- se enderezo inmediatamente

-OH!- Su sonrisa regreso- así es como hare que reconozca como su padre- un gran regalo de cumpleaños!- si si- un gato- no mejor un perro- Un dinosaurio!- Salto por la ventana

-WADE!... eh?- al asomarse por la ventana, no pudo verlo, desapareció como siempre lo hace, se retiró de la ventana y puso sus manos en la cara- maldición, que n vaya a verla, que no vaya-

Deadpool se encontraba en una azotea, caminando de un lado aotro, pensando que hacer con el tema del cumpleaños de Alejandra.

-piensa deadpool, piensa- tal vez le gusten los peluches- eso se le regala a las niñas pequeñas- ella ya es una mujer- y debe ser muuuuuy sexy- sin dudarlo- oye! No pienses cosas malas de mi hija!- oye, también soy su padre, recuérdalo, somos uno- cierto- El mercenario discutía consigo mismo- Ya se!- qué?- Una playera!- Salta del edificio hacia uno de los callejones.

°Ya era tarde°

Alejandra caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, había tenido una fiesta sorpresa a la ultima hora, donde bebieron solo ponche y comieron golosinas y pastel; claro estaban en la escuela no podían meter alcohol, y menos tratándose de Ale, la mayoría de sus compañeros sabían que ella odiaba esa cosa. Estaba caminando por el pasillo, hacia su casillero mientras cantaba una canción en voz baja

"I'm waking up  
>I feel it in my bones<br>Enough to make my systems grow

Welcome to the new age  
>To the new age"<p>

-Hola Ale- una mano pasa por su cara hacienda que se espante y deje de cantar, se quita los audífonos y voltea a ver- Vaya que te metes en tu mundo- con una gran sonrisa esta Esteban a un lado de ella.

-Esteban, en verdad que me asustaste- decía mientras guardaba los audífonos – ¿y Ahora porque me seguías?- acercándose a su casillero, lo abrió.

-Quería acompañarte a tu casa- le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- claro, si no te molesta-.

-Lo siento Esteban pero, no iré a casa, tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de ir- le dijo mientras enfocaba la mirada al interior – ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Toma una bolsa de regalo roja, que se encontraba a primera vista.

-Algún admirador-

-No creo, nadie sabe la clave de mi casillero, solo yo- toma la tarjeta que se encontraba adherida a este- "Feliz Cumpleaños, Mi nena hermosa. ATTE: Tu Padre xoxo"- Se sorprendió cuando leyó eso – al parecer papa, se escabullo a la escuela y puso esto en el casillero, que lindo es-

-Pero pensé que tu padre había salido- cerro el casillero, después de que Alejandra tomara sus cosas.

- Quien sabe, pero un regalo no se rechaza- sonríe y toma el regalo- Sera mejor que me vaya o se hará tarde para tu-ya-sabes que- je- Se ríe entre dientes y camina- Nos vemos el Lunes- Se despide alzando la mano.

°En la torre Stark°

Todos los vengadores ya habían llegado, de la laboriosa misión, junto con Peter, que se apresuró a llegar a tiempo.

-A ver ¿de quien fue la grandiosa idea?- Señalo a Steve

-A mi n me veas, fuiste tú

-¿Cómo?, Claro que no, yo sé muy bien que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieta, y no pensaba faltar a el- decía enojado Tony

-Por favor, cálmense un poco, no fue culpa de nadie- decía Peter tratando de tranquilizar asus padres.

- Es verdad, ya dejen de pelear como niños- decía la sensual espia, Natasha.

-Tony, aún queda un poco de tiempo, podemos prepararle un pastel o algo- Steve trato de calmar al Playboy.

-Bueno es cierto- Se animó un poco

Aunque de un momento a otro, se escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abría de par en par.

-Ya llegue- Decía la chica mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta, al ver a todos en la sala, solo soltó una risita – Vaya que se molidos- se quitaba los zapatos.

-Ni que lo digas, fue una misión un tanto rara- alego Clint.

- Ya lo sé, bueno, me voy a i cuarto estoy muy cansada- se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Cariño, espera- Se acercó Steve- lamentamos mucho no a ver estado en tu cumpleaños, fue un error que no vuelve a suceder- AL parecer Steve había visto que la morena de se había puesto un tanto triste.

-No te preocupes abuelo Steve, yo entiendo- Trato de seguir su camino, peor paro en seco- ah por cierto papa, mucha gracias por el regalo- levanto la bolsa de regalo- Fue muy lindo de tu parte- sonrió.

-¿Regalo?- parecía confundido, peor para no desanimar a su niña, Peter le siguió la corriente- Ah de nada, amor-.

Ale se limitó a sonreír y entro a su cuarto.

-Peter, ¿Tú le diste eso?- Pregunto Steve

-No, pero… creo que se quien fue- Dijo Peter un poco decepcionado

-Así, ¿Quién?- Pregunto Matt, al escuchar a Peter

-Wade- El tono de su voz se quebró un poco.

Tony lo miro, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron palabras de ella - ¿Es una broma?, Peter- fue lo que dijo finalmente.

-Pensé que ese fenómeno había desparecido- Se atrevió a decir Bruce.

-Yo también lo pensé, peor al parecer, alguien estuvo ocultando algo, Verdad Peter- El tono de voz de Tony no parecía agradable.

-Peter, amor, ¿Estas completamente seguro que fue el?- Pregunto Steve

-Sí, lo vi la otra noche- bajo la mira- Me dijo que quería volver- Su mirada se puso aún más triste

-Ese hijo de puta- Exclamo Matt

Alejandra se recostó en la cama y suspiro y cerró un poco los ojos para descansar y empezó a tarariar una canción

"i'll keep going on  
>as just another one<br>with another song  
>who wants to be the only<br>one for you

just another guy  
>blinded by your smile<br>just a lonely heart  
>can't stand this aching<br>feeling we're apart... apart

let me sleep in your arms  
>let me breathe this clean<br>bright light surrounding  
>you"<p>

Empieza a sonar el celular, lo cual hace Alejandra se levante, y conteste.

-¿Hola?- trata de escuchar algún sonido, pero no escucha la voz de nadie, mira el teléfono y el número no es conocido- Emmm ¿alguien ahí?, ¿Me escuchan?- Tratando de que contesten, pero no lo logra –vaya, ah…-

-Te extraño- una voz se pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Hola?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Hola?- colgaron al momento, dejando a Ale con una cara de sorpresa y rareza al mismo tiempo- ¿Quién?- Tomo el regalo y lo abrió, solo una playera y un pequeño peluche de un dinosaurio- ¿Papa?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tristes soledad**

Capítulo 3

Aceptas o no.

**Disculpen la tardanza, aquí el tercer capitulo**

…

Rayos de luz se colaban por la habitación; era sábado por la mañana, y Alejandra recién se levantaba, le dolía un poco la cabeza ya que no había dormido muy bien, estuvo pensando en la llamada durante toda la noche entera, no conocía la voz y mucho menos el número, pero decidió mejor ignorar eso, de seguro era otro acosador más o alguien que quería hacerle una broma, así que se dispuso a tomar un largo y relajante baño.

En la cocina, Peter discutía con Tony sobre el asunto de Deadpool.

-Se supone, que no sabías que él estaba por aquí, hasta la noche anterior, ¿cierto?- decía con un tono de duda y sarcasmo, Tony no se lo creía del todo.

-No papá, no sabía que el andaba por aquí- con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro, te creo- Tony solo resaltaba las palabras con sarcasmo que ponían más molesto a Peter.

Steve ya se estaba cansando de escucharlos discutir así que decidió calmarlos.-Por favor paren, este no es momento para hablar sobre eso-.

-¿Sera buena ida ocultárselo?- Peter se veía un poco más calmado pero con un tono de preocupación.

-Bueno si quieres decirle a tu hija que tú eres su madre y que su padre es un lunático, adelante- Tony hizo un ademan para que caminara hacia las escaleras y subiera, Steve le dirigió una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.- ¿Qué? Solo doy un comentario- alzando los hombros.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer y mucho menos haciendo ese tipo de declaraciones- Steve solo camino hacia las escaleras.

Los dos castaños se quedaron en la cocinan tratando de terminar el desayuno, que ya se estaba empezando a quemar, e intentaron salvarlo, Steve subió a buscar a Alejandra, la cual estaba en su cuarto cepillándose el cabello, con una mirada algo distraída, aun pensaba en la llamada de anoche. Steve toco la puerta.

-¿Eh?, adelante- Alejandra giro a ver quién entraba, y en ese momento vio a Steve, que se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días quería- le dio un tierno en la frente y Alejandra sonríe, eso le animo la mañana.

-Buenos días abuelo, ya está el desayuno ¿verdad?-.

-Algo así, mejor esperamos un poco más- tomo el cepillo de Ale y la ayudo. Aunque no lo digieran, ese los llevo al pasado cuando Ale iba al prescolar y Steve era quien la peinaba para ir, siempre llegaban tarde porque Alejandra se movía mucho o jugaba, lo cual dificultaba el trabajo a Steve.

-Abuelo, tengo una pregunta para ti- Alejandra parecía un poco distraída.

-¿Cuál es?- Steve le estaba peinando con mucho cuidado

-¿Papá y el Abuelo Tony están discutiendo por mi culpa?-.

-Bueno, tu sabes que es raro cuando ellos discuten por cuestión tuya, normalmente lo hacen porque tienen desacuerdos-.

- ¿Y por discuten sobre mí?-.

-Bueno…- Cuando Steve apunto de decirle todo, Tony entro corriendo a la habitación gritando "Fuego" lo que altero a Steve y salió corriendo a la cocina junto con Tony. Ale solo hizo un gesto de indignación y se terminó de peinar, estaba a punto de hacer que su abuelo soltara la sopa como muchos otras veces, pero fue interrumpido por la torpeza de Tony y Peter.

Durante el desayuno Tony y Steve hablaban sobre cosas banales y noticias recientes, mientras Peter trataba de comer tranquilo sin que su Padre Tony lo empezara a regañar por alguna cosa del trabajo o algo parecido, Ale solo jugaba con la comida, no había probado ni un solo bocado.

-Alejandra, no juegues con la comida- Peter la observo por un momento y vio que su plato aún estaba lleno

-No tengo hambre papá-.

-Come, iremos al hospital donde trabaja tu tío Baner-.

-¿eh? Con el tío Baner, eso quiere decir que me harán un examen médico, ¿verdad?-. Ella ya sabía lo que su padre y sus abuelos tramaban, a veces se ponían como locos por la situación de que ser hija de un Peter, el gran Spiderman, podría hacer que desarrolle alguna habilidad sobre humana, o algo parecido.

- Si, yo no quería, peor tu abuelo Steve ha sido muy insistente-

-Me lo imagine, ah... Bueno supongo que no tengo otra opción- empezó a comer de mala gana.

Antes de que se fueran al examen médico, Alejandra decidió dejar un mensaje a sus amigos

"_Chicos, hoy no podre ensayar, mi padre me llevara _

_A un examen médico, y ya saben cómo sin esas cosas_

_Con cariño Alejandra. _

_PD: Esteban, déjale el recado a los demás, no _

_Solo tú"_

Tomo su mochila y solo metió una pequeña Tablet y sus audífonos, que eran grandes y de color blancos y rojos; y sin olvidar su celular lo guardo también en ella. Peter estaba ya listo cambiado y bañado esperando a Ale en elevador.

-¿Los abuelos no van a venir?-.

-No van a poder, pero los veremos más tarde-. Le dijo Peter entrando al elevador seguido por su hija, la cual parecida más emocionada que su padre, normalmente muchos se quejarían por un tonto examen médico, pero a Ale le emocionaba siempre la idea, era como jugar con la mente de su tío, que era lo que normalmente así, haciéndole creer que era igual que una chica de su edad, cuando no era así.

Después de unas horas en el hospital, Ale había engañado de nuevo a Baner y al equipo medico, al hacer parecer que su s habilidades era como las de cualquier otra persona. Baner pidió a Peter que conversaran a solas antes de que se fueran, Ale estaba sentada en una de esas bancas con muchos asientos donde esperaba la gente, estaba tan aburrida que solo estaba escuchando música, y no prestaba atención a los demás. Un hombre se sentó a su lado, pero ella solo veía a la puerta del consultorio de Baner esperando que su padre saliera de él.

-Parece demasiado concentrada en esa puerta jovencita-. Le dijo el hombre tratando de captar su atención, Alejandra volteo a verlo y, peor no le miro el rostro ya que este lo cubría con una gabardina, un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros.

-Si… espero a mi padre-. Alejandra estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Tú eres Alejandra Parker, hija de Peter Parker, conocido como Spiderman, cierto-.

-¿Qué?-. Alejandra volteo a verlo, este solo le hizo la señal para que se volviera a sentar.

-También, estas dentro de un grupo de rock, como se llaman "Mus of Coffe" ¿me equivoco?-. Se podía ver que el hombre sonreía y se burlaba de la expresión de sorpresa de Alejandra.

-Tengo entendido que tu padre te prohibió hacer ese grupo, y no solo eso, también estas en varios clubes deportivos, ¿no?, los cuales ni tus abuelos conocen, y pensar qu ellos creen que eres una buena niña, si supieran que eres una mentirosa-.

-¡NO SOY UNA MENTIROSA!-. Alejandra grito, preocupada.

-Tranquila, no diré nada a nadie-.

-¿EH?-. Alejandra no le creía

-Pero quiero hablar contigo, más tarde, ve a esta dirección-. Le da un papel con unos garabatos algo difíciles de leer. Cuando volvió su mirada el hombre, ya no estaba.

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?-.

Peter iba regañando a Alejandra porque se puso a gritar en el hospital, pero esta no lo estaba escuchando, solo asentía y decía "si" a lo que Peter cuestionaba. Alejandra vio a Esteban en la entrada del edificio, y con una señal con la mano le dijo que se fuera, este se escondió para que nadie lo viera.

-Alejandra, ve a tu cuarto a descansar-.

-Papá, en realidad voy a buscar a una amiga-.

-¿Te llevo? Me sentiría más seguro-.

-¡NO!- le dijo negándolo –Yo me voy sola, gracias Papá- Sale corriendo del auto hacia el otro lado de la acera, perdiéndose de la vista de Peter.

Peter no entendía por qué Alejandra, siempre le negaba el acompañarla a la escuela o algún lado, cuando solía ser muy pegada a él cuándo era más pequeña, normalmente un padre se preocuparía mucho por esto, pero Peter no, el sabia de cierta forma que pasaba por una etapa y que hablaría con el cuándo fuese necesario.

Peter se columpiada de edificio en edificio, siendo Spiderman, aunque ya todos sabían quien era en realidad, seguía haciendo su trabajo como superhéroe, intentaba despejar un poco su mente en ese momento, dejar de pensar en su vida cotidiana, en las discusiones que solía tener con Tony y con la preocupación de Steve, si era sincero con el mismo, la única persona que no le causa problemas es Alejandra, que entiende casi todo lo que hace, acepto el hecho que solía perderse su cumpleaños casi todo los años.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ese regalo, estoy seguro que es de Deadpool, pero ¿cómo supo dónde estaba estudiando tan pronto?-. Dijo en voz alta.

-Porque la espió!- De pronto sintió un peso enorme en su espalda, lo cual hiz que perdiera el centro y saliera volando hasta un callejón, y al mirar bien, tenía a Wade encima suyo.

-No jodas-. Fue lo único que dijo.

-Joder, Pet, perdiste en donde ser Spiderman, tal vez alguien debería tomar tu lugar-y así te tendría todo el día, todo!- SI PARA MI SOLAMENTE!-. Deadpoll empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

-¡Cállate idiota!-. le grito Peter.

-Oh!-Se enojó Pet Pet- Si se enojó- Peor no hice nada malo Pet Pet-. Wade se quitó la máscara y le mostro un rostro suplicando. Peter debajo de la máscara sólo lo miro de forma agresiva, estaba furioso con él.

-No hables-. Le demando Pet

-Ok, ¿Qué me quieres decir Baby Boy?-. Wade le sonrió de forma infantil y atenta.

-Te pedí que no te acercaras a ella, y ahora… le das un ragalo… entiende que ella no sabe que eres su padre-.

-eh-. La cara de Wade cambio una expresión algo más seria -¿Por qué?-.

-Fue decisión mía y de mis padres, te fuiste por 16 años, crees en verdad que le diría toda la verdad a Alejandra, siendo ella tan solo una bebe-.

-Bueno baby boy, los bebes no entienden, peor un niño de 3 años si!- Oh si a los 3 ya son todo unos genios-Y pueden caminar- y hacer muchas travesuras-. Wade ignoro por completo que Peter estaba ahí.

-¿Wade?-. Se acercó a él y lo tomo por las mejillas e hizo que le prestara de nuevo atención.-Ella no sabes ni siquiera que existes-. Wade lo miraba un poco de ¿Sentimiento? Invadió su corazón.

-Entonces hare que me conozca-. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Peter lo detuvo y no lo dejo avanzar más.

-Wade, por favor, ya basta, Quédate en un lugar, quédate aquí… ven conmigo a casa-.

-Baby boy? Que pasa?, parecías muy feliz cuando yo no estaba contigo-. Dijo Wade, y no lo volteaba a ver.

-Peter, estas bromeando… Durante estos 16 años estuve suplicando a dios que volvieras… pero… nunca lo hiciste… Por favor… regresa… Te lo suplico-. La máscara de Peter se empezó a llenar de lágrimas.

-Lo siento Pet, no puedo… Adiós- logro zafarse de él y se largó de inmediato. Dejando a Peter completamente devastado.

Alejandra se moría de frio ya era muy tarde y estaba en la azotea de un edificio esperando al sujeto con el que se había encontrar más temprano, quería callarle la boca y que no digiera nada, por alguna razón había asistido a esa extraña cita.

-Rayos, ¿por qué no llega?- su manos se estaban congelando y las calentaba con su aliento lo más que podía.

-Oh nenita tienes frio- Alguien la abraza por detrás, esto causo que Alejandra se alarmara y con un movimiento veloz derribo al sujeto al suelo. –Auch… eres fuerte- tanto como su madre- Oh si y también sensual- Si tiene sus mejores cualidades- Ni que lo digas-.

-¿Qué mierda?-. No entendía lo que le pasaba por la mente a ese sujeto que estaba frente a ella, y el por qué llevaba un ridículo traje negro con rojo.

-Creo que está sorprendida- o asustada cualquiera de esas dos- oh si, mejor me presento-.

-No necesito saber el nombre de un loco como tú-. Estaba apuno de irse cuando de repente una espada voló directamente hasta ella.-¡MALDITO CASI ME METAS!- por suerte se pudo hacer aun lado.

-Es la única forma de llamar tu atención nena-. Le dijo acercándose. –Me presento, mi nombre es Wade Willson, o mejor conocido como el GRAN DEADPOOL-. De alguna parte se escucharon sonidos de aplausos y gritos de fangirls.

-EH?-. Alejandra estaba confundida.

-Y conozco tus secretos, pequeña, y no me voy a ir hasta que me des algo a cambio por mantener la boca cerrada-.

Alejandra se alejó lo más que pudo de él, no sabía que hacer, negarse y exponerse a su padre y abuelos, o aceptar cualquier cosa que ese tipo quisiera y seguir con su vida "normal".

-Primero que nada.. ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?.. Wade-.

-Tu compañía-. Cuando Ale estaba por negarse este levanto su dedo índice y negó…-Acompáñame a una gran aventura, eso es todo lo que quiero-.

-¿Gran aventura?-.

-Sí, allá afuera existe una organización llamada U.L.T.I.M.A. , y voy a ir a patearles el trasero-. Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa – Y necesito una persona que me acompañe, ¿Aceptas ir a patear traseros de tipos malos?-.

Alejandra se quedó con la boca abierta no sabía que contestarle, en cuanto vio que Wade extendió la mano para sellar el trato, ella no supo que hacer.

Continuara…

**Bueno, espero les gustara esta continuación, lamento tardar mucho, pero es que tuve muchas cosas en sima y nunca se me paso por la mente hacer volver a este Finc, pero ya he vuelto y con muchas ideas. **

**Por cierto, Pam Shidee termino su Finc, vayan a leerlo :D **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	4. Chapter 4

Se cambiara este Fanfinc a la página Amor Yaoi

?uid=60060

También cambiare la historia de este mismo… próximamente empezare a subirlo :D


End file.
